Oh Brother, Oh Brother
by ambarnes
Summary: It seems the King has a heart after all. Wade shocks everyone when they find out the man is a soft-hearted soul, who only loves his baby brothers Dean and Seth with all his heart. ONESHOT / FAMILY AU.


"Are you okay, Wade?" Dean asked the bloodied and beaten teenage boy he looked up to as a brother, clutching onto the teddy snake his other brother Roman had gotten him.

Wade smiled weakly, barely able to keep himself on his own two feet. "I'm fine, Dean." A grunt. "Where's Baby?" He questioned looking to distract his baby brother.

"Baby's sleeping," Dean answered. "You want to see him? Baby always makes you happy." He asked now, his baby blues glistening in the dim light of the room.

Wade smiled; Dean was always so thoughtful, but now wasn't the time. "Not right now. Where's Roman?" He grunted again, and felt himself giving way. Dammit, not in front of Dean, you bugger...

When Wade fell in front of Dean, the three year old started screaming for Roman. Roman ran into the hallway in strides, picking Wade up and carrying him away to the 'doctor' and leaving Dean there, all alone.

Dean was shivering and crying by the time Paige and AJ had gotten there, whom heard all of the commotion going on. "Aw, come here," Paige cooed, picking Dean up and holding him in her arms.

Dean whined and cuddled closer to the pale teenage girl, seeking comfort. Paige rubbed circles on his back, cooing at him. AJ carefully ran her hands through his blonde locks, soothing him even more.

Eventually his sobbing became quiet hiccups but he remained still in Paige's arms, making himself seem smaller than he actually was, like a little puppy.

"You want to go sleep with Baby, Dean? Hm?" Asked AJ, to which Dean nodded his head at.

"All right, let's go, baby boy," Paige whispered and held Dean a little tighter so she didn't drop him. They made their way upstairs, to where Baby and Dean's room was, all the while Dean entered in between consciousness and unconsciousness.

When they got to the room and opened the door, which had kiddy stickers of superheroes plastered all across the beige entrance, they heard muffled whimpers. They walked up to the source, which had been baby Seth Rollins.

AJ's heart swooned, "aw, what's the matter my baby?" She asked and picked him up from the crib, holding him close.

He was only a year old, which meant he had limited access to speaking the full English language. "W-Wade..." Baby whimpered, fat tears rolling down his cheeks.

Paige and AJ looked at each other and bit the inside of their cheeks. Whenever Baby started crying, he didn't stop until the person he was crying for appeared in front of him.

AJ kissed his forehead, "he has boo-boos he needs to take care of right now, Sethie. It'll be a while before he can come see you, okay?" She reassured calmly, rocking him in her arms.

Seth whimpered and cuddled closer to her.

Dean lifted his head and looked tiredly at Seth, "Baby crying?" He asked Paige.

Paige looked down at him, "he misses Wade, darling," she explained to him.

Dean's lip trembled and softly, so quietly, his cries could be heard once more.

Paige didn't know what to do so she quickly said, "bed time?" But that only seemed to make them cry more. "Crap," she muttered.

AJ chuckled and kissed her girlfriend on the cheek, "I got this, babe. Hand me Dean, you take care of Seth," she whispered and they exchanged the boys, AJ holding onto Dean and Paige holding onto Seth.

"Dean, you want to fly?" Excitedly questioned AJ, smiling down at Dean.

Dean rubbed his tears away and nodded.

"Okay, here we go!" She yelled and threw Dean into the air, being careful, and smiling even more as she heard Dean's laughter. She caught him and threw him in the air again.

Paige and Seth laughed at their antics, and the girl made herself comfortable by sitting on the floor.

AJ caught Dean and started dancing with him in her arms, much to the child's enjoyment. Even AJ joined in on the laughter.

After all that, they played all sorts of games; from hide and go seek to Monopoly, they played for quite a while. By the time they were done, they were all tuckered out.

They laid together on the singular bed that belonged to Dean and slept, with Dean laying on Paige and Seth on AJ.

It was half past three o'clock in the morning when Wade entered the room. He saw the two teenage girls and the two boys he took in as his baby brothers.

He pulled out a chair and sat down beside them, watching them as they sleep. He reached a hand out and stroked Seth's two toned hair that he was born with, smiling crookedly.

"Words can't describe how happy I am to have Dean and you in my life, Baby. I'm thankful beyond relief that I managed to find you two before anyone from Smackdown could. Who knows what they would have done to you two..." He trailed off, thinking of what could have happened to Dean and Seth if they...

He shook his head, shaking away those thoughts. No, he couldn't afford to think like that. They were on Raw now, with him. Nothing would ever happen to them, not with him around.

He stood up and leaned over Seth, kissing him on the forehead first, then Dean. He scratched behind Dean's ear and watched as the little boy smiled.

Wade smiled too, again, "I love you two, so much. Even you too Paige, even though you're with AJ. I promise I'll protect this family as best as I can," he vowed and limped out of the room, closing the door as quietly as he could.

Paige finally opened her eyes, disbelieving what she just heard. She was shocked, but at the same time, it made sense. He did save her from the Smackdown gang, and they've been close since. She remembered when she did have feelings for him, but they disappeared as soon as she met her geeky girlfriend.

Paige only hoped that he could find someone and not waste his feelings on her. He was a good, young man. He deserved the world.

She looked down at Seth and ran her fingers through his hair. If there was one thing that was certain, Wade, Seth, and Dean were **brothers for life**.

• • •

 **Sorry for the crappy ending. This was something I decided to cook up after much pondering and I liked how it turned out so far. Please review and favorite, thank you !**


End file.
